Runaways
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: After PP whatever happened to Dani? Well, in this one-shot you find out. Two girls bring her to the Fenton family, but not in the way you'd think. Vlad has returned and wants his nieces? Rated T for child abuse and a drunken dad.


**A/N Okay, once again can't sleep so here's a little one-shot. Has Child Abuse, Dani, and two girls. This takes place after PP. I don't own Danny Phantom and I never have and never will hit a helpless child…and if you do…then you may want to run and hide because I'm coming after you and don't joke about it either.**

A girl about the age of six hid behind a tree breathing heavily. The girl had tanned skin and long red hair that came to the middle of her back and covered her sweat filled face as she panted to catch her breath. She moved the hair out of her crystal like green eyes and looked on the other side of the tree. This girl wore a dark green short sleeve shirt with rips and tiers all over it and blood dripping from her arms. And also wore blue jeans that matched her shirt and legs to match her arms and wore no shoes whatsoever.

Suddenly, she grabbed another girl about a year younger than her. This girl had dark brown skin and long black hair that came to just past her shoulders. Her hair covered her sweaty face almost completely covering her chocolate brown eyes. This girl wore an almost golden tank top with one strap cut off and her arms like the redheaded girl's. She also had on almost identical blue jeans to the other girl's and her legs matched hers too and didn't wear shoes either.

The redhead girl held the black headed girl's mouth so she wouldn't scream. After seeing the girl's eyes calmed down the redhead let her mouth go and let her breathe. The two girls were breathing very heavily. They might not look it, but these two are sisters. One born into their family and one adopted. These two are as close as any friend or siblings have ever been. The reason is why they're here right now.

About a year after the two girls became family there mother had been killed by a drunk driver. Everything was fine…until their father began drinking. Everything went downhill from there. So now the two girls were running from their drunken father who had done said things to them, "Daddy's… going to be… mad," the black haired girl said between breaths.

"Not… if we… get away… Ali," the redhead said to her sister.

"But… he… always finds us… Tori," Ali said.

"Where are you!" a voice was heard throughout the woods that they lived in.

The two girls yelped and ran again, "If… we… can… make it… out… of here… and fine… the school… then… we can… hide… there," Tori said.

Ali whimpered and Tori grabbed her sister's hand, "We…will…make it…this time," Tori said as she ran.

The two girls ran as fast as their bare feet could carry them. Finally, the school house was in sight, "Hurry," Tori said and pulled her sister.

"I'm trying," Ali said.

The two girls jumped the fence, but when they landed their wounds took their toll. The girls fell hissing in pain, "Come on," Tori said fighting back the screaming pain and pulling her sister up, "We're almost there."

"But it hurts," Ali cried tears showing.

Tori knew the doors would be locked like last time they tried this. She looked for a quick way in and suddenly found one, "Can you make it to that window?" she asked her sister.

Ali looked, "M-maybe," Ali said crying.

Tori pulled her sister up, "I'll find you two!" their father yelled.

The two girls ran to the window and opened it, "Go," Tori said and pushed her sister down then followed pulling the window closed as she did.

Suddenly, there was a yelp of pain and it wasn't one of theirs. The two sisters yelled in panic backing up against the wall. Suddenly, a flashlight came on and a girl about the age of eight with black hair pulled into a ponytail and crystal blue eyes appeared. She wore a blue long sleeved hoodie with red shorts that covered her knees and red and white tennis shoes, "Okay," the girl asked annoyed, "Who are you two and what are you doing falling in a school house window in the summer?"

Ali whimpered then yelped in pain as her cuts rubbed against the brick wall. The older girl came closer with the flashlight and gasped, "Oh my word!" she yelled, "What happened to you two?"

"Allison! Victoria! Get out here this instant! I'm not done with you!" their father yelled.

Ali grabbed her sister in fear, "Is that the guy who did this?" the girl asked, "Who is he?"

"Our…dad," Tori said wincing from pain.

The girl went wide eyed. Suddenly, a light came towards the window. The two sisters began to panic. Suddenly, the girl grabbed them, "Don't make a sound," she whispered and turned off her flashlight.

They felt their bodies tingle, but nothing else. Suddenly, the light came in the window, but then left, "Where'd you go!" their father yelled.

The tingling disappeared and the girl turned her flashlight back on and pulled something from under her pillow. It looked like a first aid kit. She put the flashlight down so that it shown on both of them and opened the kit. She started wrapping up the girl's wounds, "Do you two have names?" the girl asked as she worked.

"Tori," Tori said, "And this is my sister Ali."

"Who are you?" Ali asked, "And how'd you hide us from daddy?"

The girl looked at them, "You know who Danny Phantom is right?" she asked.

"Yeah, he saved the world," Tori said.

"Well," the girl said, "I'm his clone. Made by that evil ghost who used to be the mayor; my name's Danielle, but I prefer Dani."

Dani finished up and put the remaining bandages back in the case, "But, then wouldn't you be living with Phantom?" Ali asked.

Dani shook her head, "Danny wouldn't want to be bothered with me," she said, "I'm…just a mistake made by Plasmius. I'm not even really human…or ghost. I'm…a clone."

Tori and Ali were quiet, "But enough of that," Dani said and pulled out an extra pillow, "You two can fit one pillow right?"

The two sisters nodded and lay down next to each other. Dani scooted closer so that all three of them could share the blanket. Once they were all comfortable Dani turned out the light and they fell asleep. Unknown to the two sisters or Dani Vlad was right outside the door in human form, "Well, well, well," Vlad said, "It appears my brother couldn't take care of his children," he laughed, "I think I can use them and Danielle in getting my revenge."

**The Runaways**

The sun shown in the three runaway's eyes causing them to a wake. The two sisters looked at Dani, "So, what do we do now?" Tori asked subconsciously rubbing the bandages on her arm.

"Well, do you two have any other family besides your dad?" Dani asked.

Tori went wide eyed, "Um, uh," she said nervously.

Ali looked away, "What?" Dani asked.

"W-we had an uncle…" Ali said, "But…he…"

Dani looked at the two girls confused, "He's Vlad," Tori said.

Dani went wide eyed, "Oh…" Dani said, "Um, is he your only family?"

Tori and Ali nodded. Dani sighed, "Maybe Danny will know what to do," she said, "Just find the house with the giant arrow with the words Fenton Works."

"Um…" Tori said, "We…can't read. We never went to school."

Dani hit her head, "Okay," she said standing up, "I'll take you to the house, but that's it. I can't stand being somewhere I'm not wanted."

Tori looked at Dani confused, "But Phantom said on the T.V. once that he was looking for you," she said, "He seemed worried."

Dani looked at her, "Of course he would," she said, "I'm him. I'm his responsibility. That's all. There's no love in it."

Tori didn't quite believe that. She may only be six, but she remembers clearly what love her parents showed her when she was four. And Phantom had the same face her mom did when her and Ali got lost in the mall, "You coming Tori?" Dani asked as she floated in her ghost form with Ali in one arm and holding her hand out to Tori.

Tori nodded and Dani picked her up and phased out of the school building. Dani looked around briefly before flying off. Suddenly, Dani's ghost sense went off, "Oh, great," Dani said, "Got to set you two down somewhere you'll be safe."

"Oh, Danielle," a voice said making her freeze.

Dani turned in shock, "Vlad!" she said in fear and panic, "W-what are you doing here?"

Vlad smirked, "I've come for my nieces," he said.

Ali whimpered, "Not a chance Vlad," Dani said, "You're a wanted man and wouldn't be allowed custody over them even if you are their last remaining relative."

Vlad laughed, "Who said I wanted that?" he said, "I just want to use them to get Daniel over into my clutches."

"What are you talking about Vlad?" Dani asked anger clearly in her voice.

Vlad laughed and sent an ecto blast at Dani knocking her out of the sky and Tori and Ali flying out of her arms. Luckily, Dani hadn't been flying that high so when the two sisters hit the road beneath them it didn't hurt that bad, but it did reopen some wounds. Tori looked up at her uncle and saw Dani unconscious in his arms. Tori went wide eyed, "Now, my dear nieces," Vlad said getting close to their faces, "Bring me Danny Phantom."

With that he disappeared. Tori winced in pain and turned to her sister who was out cold, "No!" she yelled, "Ali? Ali!"

Suddenly, Tori felt dizzy. She tried to stay awake and make sure her younger sister was going to be okay, but life never went the way she wanted.

Tori opened her eyes and found herself in a pink covered room bandaged up again. She suddenly shot up, "Ali!" she yelled.

Suddenly, a woman about 18 came in. She had red-orange hair and blue-green eyes that almost reached her waist. She wore a black long sleeve shirt with light blue pants and black flats. Tori knew her as Phantom's older sister, but forgot her name, "Calm down," she said.

"You're Phantom's older sister," Tori said.

The woman nodded, "I'm Jazz," she said and sat on the bed, "Now, what happened? Danny found you and another girl unconscious bleeding."

"Where's Ali?" Tori asked, "She's my sister."

"Calm down," Jazz said, "Sam's taking care of her with mom okay."

Tori relaxed slightly, "Is she okay?" she asked.

"Yes," Jazz said, "She woke up about three minutes ago."

Tori nodded and relaxed all the way, but then remembered what happened before she realized Ali was hurt, "Vlad!" Tori yelled.

"What?" Jazz said shocked.

"Vlad, he's…our uncle," Tori said, "We ran away from our dad. He's the one who did all this, Vlad just reopened them. Vlad has Danielle and wants Phantom to go and get her. He only wanted us to tell him that."

Jazz was wide eyed, "Oh my word…Danny!" she yelled.

"What?" 17 year old Danny said coming in in human form.

"Vlad's back," Jazz said making Danny go wide eyed, "He has Dani."

The shock turned to anger, "Plasmius," he growled.

"There's more Danny," Jazz said, "It's about the girls. Their father did this to them and Vlad is their uncle."

Danny went wide eyed again, "Aw dang!" Danny said, "Okay, I'll go to Vlad and get Danielle. You, mom, dad, and Sam call Tucker and see what you can do about their dad."

"Wait Danny!" Jazz yelled, "It's a trap!"

"I know that," Danny said, "But I'm not losing Dani again."

Jazz nodded, "Just be careful because I'm sure Sam will kill you if you died," she said.

Danny nodded and phased out of the house. Jazz grabbed Tori's hand and walked into the room across the hall, "Ali!" Tori yelled and hugged her sister.

"Tori!" Ali said happily.

"What happened?" a woman about in her late 40's with dark red hair that came to her chin and violet eyes asked.

"Yeah, and where'd Danny go off to?" a girl about 17 with black hair in a ponytail and violet eyes asked.

Jazz then explained everything, "Oh my word!" the woman yelled.

"Calm down mom," Jazz said, "Danny went after Vlad, but wants us to call Tucker and see what we can do about their dad."

The woman, Maddie, nodded, "I know what we can do," the girl said dangerously holding an ecto gun.

"Sam…" Jazz said, "We'll save that as our last resource."

"Fine," Sam said and dropped the gun, "But if Danny dies he's dead."

Jazz smiled and shook her head, "I'll call Tucker," she said, "Sam, you calm down and mom, why don't you fix them something."

"Good idea Jazz," Maddie said and grabbed both girl's hands and went to the kitchen, "Jack! Put the Vlad Shield up!"

"He's back?" a man about the same age as Maddie with black hair and blue eyes asked.

"Yes," Maddie said and started fixing a small snack for the sisters, "He has Danielle and Danny went after them."

"Oh, got it Mads," Jack said.

Maddie handed the two girls apples, which they ate hungrily, "Did your father even feed you?" Maddie asked.

"Every Thursday… sometimes," Tori said.

"Jazz!" Maddie yelled.

"I heard it!" Jazz called back.

Maddie took the girl's free hands and set them on the couch and turned the T.V. on as they ate the apples. Jazz hung the phone up, "Tucker says he'll have the whole police force looking for their dad," she said, "Vlad only had one brother."

Maddie nodded, "And he asked if you and dad would mind being foster parents until they could be adopted," Jazz asked.

Maddie nodded, "Sure, no problem," she said, "I'll give you two a bath when you're done okay?"

Tori and Ali nodded smiling, "Thank you," they said.

Maddie smiled. Suddenly, Danny and Dani phased in and crashed on the floor, "Danny!" Sam yelled and ran to her boyfriend.

"Ow," Danny said rubbing his head, "Note to self: Phasing into house going 190mph and crashing on the floor hurts."

Sam hugged Danny, "Idiot," she said.

Tori and Ali looked over the couch and saw Dani having trouble sitting up. Danny helped Dani once Sam released him. They both turned human, "Are you okay Dani?" Danny asked.

"Ugh," she said, "When did Vlad get so strong? And where did he get that gun? I think I lost my stomach."

Danny hugged her and laughed, "You're safe now Dani," he whispered.

Dani closed her eyes and Danny held her closer. Tori smiled. She'd been right after all. Sam, Maddie, and Jack came over to both of them and hugged them too.

**A/N How was that? I decided to not specifically say how Danny saw her so that both people who like Dani/Danny brother-sister and who like Dani/Danny father-daughter would like this story. How everyone like this one? Please R&R. Thank you! **


End file.
